Fighting
by The Purple Rainbow
Summary: Finn meets a young girl with cancer and a dream and does everything he can to make that dream happen. Two-Shot! Contains Finnceline
1. Dreams

Fighting

**Summary: Finn meets a young girl with cancer and a dream and does everything he can to make that dream happen. Two-Shot!**

Chapter 1: Dreams

Princess Bubblegum led Finn into her medical wing of the castle. "Oh, Cinnamon Bun! What did you do this time?" Finn asked, glancing at his injured body. "He tripped over the fountain," Princess Bubblegum replied. Cinnamon Bun waved innocently from the medical bed.

Then, Finn noticed a small medical curtain closed in the back corner of the room. "What's over there?" he asked. Princess Bubblegum shoved the pink curtain aside to reveal a young girl, beautiful but completely bald. She looked about five or six. "Whoa…" Finn whispered. The girl coughed and looked at Princess Bubblegum.

"My name is Callie," she said weakly. "What's wrong with her?" Finn asked in a whisper. "She has cancer…" Princess Bubblegum replied softly.

Callie shivered and blinked her eyes twice. Finn noticed that they were a light shade of silver. "Your eyes are pretty," Finn complimented. "Thank you," Callie said. Finn nodded and bended over. "So…how long have you been sick?" he asked. "Ever since I was four," Callie replied. "How old are you now?" Finn asked.

"I'm five years old," Callie answered. "What's your natural hair color?" Finn asked. "Red," Callie replied, coughing again.

"I'm gonna go do my…royal duties…" Princess Bubblegum said awkwardly, walking away slowly. "I'm sorry, Finn, but Callie needs to do her cancer treatments…She'll be back out soon!" the nurse said, taking the medical bed into another room. Finn sat in a chair and waited for her.

When Callie returned, she was even paler than before. "What did they do to you?" Finn asked, smiling. "Chemotherapy…" Callie replied. "…Oh…Is your cancer, like, serious?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. The nurses never tell me anything. I can only tell by their faces…But I'm pretty sure it's bad," Callie said.

Callie looked at Finn and asked, "Can you keep a secret?" Finn nodded. "What is it?" he asked. "…All my life, I've always wanted to be a Princess…but not just any Princess, the Princess of Music! And my mommy always said that would happen, but she died before I could tell her anything else…" Callie replied.

"Callie," Finn started. Callie looked at Finn and asked, "What?" Finn blinked his ocean blue eyes. "I will try everything to make that happen. No matter what it takes, you _will_ be the Princess of Music," Finn stated firmly.

Callie smiled and whispered, "Thank you…"


	2. Marceline Comes To Help

Chapter 2: Marceline Comes To Help

**A/N: Thanks you everyone for all this support! I'm trying to update as much as I can! A special thanks to fioleefan1000! They've been giving me so much support! Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or "Gold" by Britt Nicole!**

Finn held Callie's hand as she walked to the treehouse. "How old are you?" she asked. "I'm sixteen," Finn replied. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Callie suddenly asked. "Nope, not right now," Finn replied. "That sucks…You're way too nice to not have a girlfriend," Callie said.

"Well…um…thanks! So, like, do you want to build a Music Kingdom?" Finn asked. "Yes, that sounds nice!" Callie answered, giggling.

"Okay, well, we need supplies…" Finn thought for a moment. "Hey Finn! Who's the girl?" asked a voice. Callie turned around. "I'm Callie!" she said excitedly. "You're a human," Marceline said. "How did you know that?" Finn asked. "She smells like one! Duh!" Marceline exclaimed.

"You look like a vampire," Callie observed. "Maybe that's because I am a vampire, little girl! So whadda ya guys doin'?" she asked. "I'm gonna be the Music Princess!" Callie replied proudly. "Really? A girl with cancer, Finn? You're gonna make her dream come true?" Marceline asked, a little more snapped than she wanted to sound. Callie frowned and looked at Finn.

"Yeah, Marceline. I'm going to make her dream come true!" Finn said. "Count me in, dude!" Marceline said, laughing.

Callie smiled and clapped while jumping up and down. "Okay…first things first…you need to look like a Princess. We need to get you some proper clothes!" Marceline said, pointing to Callie's medical gown.

…..

An hour later, Marceline observed Callie's new outfit. Callie wore a black and white dress with figures shaped like musical notes up and down it, black shoes, and a golden tiara on her bald head.

"You look…perfect!" Marceline cried. "I've never looked this pretty before!" Callie said, looking at herself in the mirror. "You've always looked pretty, Callie!" Marceline said, nodding slowly.

When Callie walked out, she twirled in front of Finn. "Wow! You look great, dude!" Finn said. "You're talking like you're her father," Marceline laughed. "Well, you're talking like you're her mother, Marcy," Finn countered.

Marceline blushed a bit and scoffed. "Whatever, let's just build a Music Kingdom!" she stuttered. Callie whispered in Finn's ear, "I think she should be your girlfriend."

Finn blushed. "Oh…um…okay…" he said. Callie stuck her tongue out at him playfully and skipped behind Marceline.

…

After two weeks, Callie sat hesitantly in her new throne. "You're a Princess, now!" Finn announced. "I'm the Music Princess!" Callie giggled happily. "We did it!" Marceline cried. "We did…And now I feel much more confident!" Finn said. Marceline and Callie turned to him. "Confident enough to do this…" Finn whispered, taking Marceline and cupping her face.

Marceline blushed as Finn planted his lips on hers. Callie clapped and jumped up and down. "Aw yeah!" Finn said when he pulled away. Marceline smiled and flicked his face. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked. "That's for taking so long!" Marceline said. Callie giggled and poked her tiara lightly.

"Thank you so much!" Callie cried. "And now…a victory song!" Finn suddenly cried.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low_

_What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful_

_Sticks and stones break your bones; I know what you're feeling_

_Words like those won't steal your glow; you're one in a million_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_

_(Gold, gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold_

_(Gold, gold, you're gold)_

_Well, everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose_

_Just ignore they don't know the real you_

_All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire_

_Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_

_(Gold, gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold_

_(Gold, gold you're gold)_

_So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved_

_And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough_

_Yeah, there are days when we all feel like we're messed up_

_But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king, you're a queen inside and out_

_You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars_

_This is for you, wherever you are_

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,_

_You're gold_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,_

_It's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_

_(Gold, gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold_

_(Gold, gold, you're gold)_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king, you're a queen inside and out _

"You really are the Music Princess, Princess Callie," Marceline said. Callie, Finn, and Marceline all did a group hug. And they all lived happily ever after.

_This story is based on my seven-year old cousin, Catherine "Callie" Dominick, who got cancer when she was five years old. She's been fighting it for two years, and gradually getting better! And her new favorite song? "Gold" by Britt Nicole!_

~Jordan'sADirectioner


	3. Thank God

Chapter 3: Announcement

**OH, MY GOD! Catherine has officially been announced cancer-free! THANK GOD! I told her of the story I wrote about her, and she loved everyone who reviewed! Thank you all! **

** Catherine is now eight years old and cancer-free! She has a new little brother named Austin! He's so cute and he looks just like Catherine. Thank you everyone who blessed her and Catherine says thank you also.**


End file.
